


Chemically Drawn Closer to You

by KetamineKendra



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Bold Peter, Deadpool actually has a secret identity, Delayed introductions, First Time, GET IT, I can't believe I forgot to tag this as an au, I don't feel bad about it, I'm a damn cherry picker, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Venom eats a pedophile, actually, and you know what?, because that's everything I write, choose your own Peter!, neither does anyone else, we're just going to go with Canon non-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetamineKendra/pseuds/KetamineKendra
Summary: Peter Parker has managed to keep his little secret for two years and he's made peace with the changes it brought. And then, thanks to a wonky Spidey sense, his secret gets blown. How is he going to deal with his biggest fan now that he knows he hosts an alien that particularly likes to eat pedophiles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, yall. I'm not trying to stay as ahead as my last story because I think it's going to be a short one. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure it's only going to be six or seven chapters.
> 
> But hey, yall voted for this. Here's Peter hosting Venom.

Peter had been living with V for two years now. Things weren't always easy, especially when his already hectic schedule was interrupted to go to the bodega on the corner and buy tater tots and chocolate. The two things were probably seventy five percent of his diet. Another fifteen percent was the vegetables and proteins that Aunt May managed to get into him during their weekly dinners.

The other ten percent. Well. There was protein. A lot of it. It just also happened to be living when he ate it. When Venom ate it. 

It was people. It was fully living people. 

At least the two of them had agreed that V was only allowed to eat criminals, and bad ones at that. 

What had started as an agreement that every now and then, V could come over him and eat a really bad guy, had become something else. Now, every time there was a really bad guy, Venom just exploded over him and ate them. 

And like, yeah. Peter should be pissed about it. He didn't believe in killing. Everyone could change, right? But when V decided they were going to eat the guy that he'd already stopped from raping women three times? Maybe the symbiote was making him a little more bloodthirsty but he couldn't really find it in himself to be all that beat up over it. 

Thankfully, Peter and V seemed to agree on what the 'really bad ones' were. They didn't go after car jackers, aside from the one time that the guy had stabbed the woman in the shoulder, and they barely even bothered with purse snatchers aside from scaring the shit out of them. But rapists? Guys menacingly following after people in the dark places between street lights? Yeah, that was another story. 

Peter had honestly lost track of the sexual predators V, and by extension himself, had eaten. He'd always thought that people that preyed on others that way were the worst. But there was a step lower than that, somehow. 

The ones that preyed on kids. Those were the ones that Venom had instantly picked up on as being fair game. They hadn't even had to discuss it. As much as Peter said that he believed everyone could change and could be better, he didn't believe it for those types. And V was so close to him, right in his inner thoughts. They saw it and knew it. The first time they'd eaten a kindergarten teacher that followed her male students into the bathroom and 'helped them clean themselves up', Peter had thrown up afterward, but Venom hadn't offered any comfort. They knew that it wasn't disgust at the idea of killing that had done anything, not with that person as their meal. They knew very well that it was because she had been the first time they'd eaten someone outside of the heat of battle. 

So yeah, he had a bit of a soft spot for kids. He didn't think it was anything extraordinary because kids deserved that, right? Kids deserved to be innocent and protected for as long as possible. They didn't deserve abuse of any kind. They should be protected at all costs. 

So, Peter was scoping out a guy that set his reflexes off. The problem with his Spidey senses was that they were pretty passive. If someone wasn't doing something dangerous right then, they weren't much. Yeah, he got some feedback from people planning things, but it was pretty much impossible to tell the difference between 'frustrated guy calming himself down by pretending he'd have enough guts to hold up the bank he worked at' and 'actual murderer planning a kill'. So he couldn't really do anything about those minor things. He had to wait for the major things. 

But for the last month, when he walked by the elementary school on his way home from his job at the donut shop, right as they let out for the afternoon, there'd been this guy. He wasn't close enough to be there for pickup, but he hadn't been far enough away for it to be coincidence that he was near. It had just.. Sent Peter to humming. So he followed him. 

Tonight, he'd followed him all sorts of places. To the library, where he'd left with God knows what in the little bags they gave out. It wasn't like Peter could follow him in without being forced to run a story hour. Then, he went to a hardware store, where he'd left with a few huge 'bin liners' and a saw. Then, he'd gone to a quiet block. 

A quiet block that happened to have one Mary Ellen Brooks on the third floor, apartment 3f. She went to Lakeville Elementary School in Queens, New York, she was seven years old. The school let out at three fifteen every afternoon, right when Peter Parker was walking by on his way from the Donut Conspiracy to the closest subway station that would take him back to his mediocre apartment. 

And, honestly, he just couldn't think of a good reason why this man was here. Not with a backpack full of bin liners and a saw and the random 'goodies' he'd gotten from the library. 

But still, Peter waited. He was in his suit, black and red after hearing too many complaints that V didn't like blue, on a wall and watching. He couldn't put this man in jail for nothing, even if it looked more and more like he'd just 'disappear without a trace' like a handful of other people in the last two years. 

Peter was on the wall of the next building, watching as the man counted windows and then started up the fire escape. He got to the second floor before Peter decided he didn't really need any more evidence. There was nothing good going to come out of this situation. He dropped down in front of him, opening his mouth to deliver some scathing remark, but he didn't get the chance. 

_Eat him._ V didn't wait for him to agree, considering they'd both been assuming it would happen. Peter just felt that strange pulling tingle across his skin as Venom exploded over his skin and then just engulfed the man, backpack and all. 

When Venom released him, Peter lost his balance for a second, stumbling and putting his hand on the bar of the fire escape to stay standing. 

"Oh. Em. Gee." A voice, rough and deep, came from nowhere. Peter whipped his head around to find it, finding something he hadn't expected to see. There was a man there, standing on the sidewalk under them, but it wasn't just a man. He was dressed in red and black leather, head to toe, with guns strapped to his hips and thighs, knives on his calves, and two katanas on his back. Peter stared for a second, not at all sure what he was looking at. "I mean, here I was, out watching an apartment building after it was brought to my attention that some fucking creep was watching a kid a little too close. And then that creep shows up! I was all ready to get my unaliving on, ya know, and then here comes our Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, and he fucking _eats him_. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life."

_Eat him?_ It was the first time in Peter's memory that V didn't sound confident and demanding. This also wasn't their, rarely used but still fairly common, begging tone. This was confusion. 

Usually, Peter was good about not talking to his hitchhiker out loud when they were in public. The truth of the matter was that they were a secret. He'd distanced himself from the Avengers after he'd picked them up, only showing up when the battle was in full swing and ducking back out as soon as the cleanup started. There was no way that anyone could know about V, especially SHEILD, because Peter would end up on a table with some mad scientists over him. 

But tonight he'd just narrowly stopped something terrible from happening to a sweet seven year old girl and been caught red-handed with his friendly black parasite eating someone. By a man with a _lot_ of weapons. "V, we've been over this. We can't just eat people that don't deserve it." 

Peter could feel V being restless under his skin and he knew that he would be able to see it if he looked under his suit. _He saw. He could tell. No experiments. Eat him!_

"Yeah, I don't think that was for us, either." The man scratched at his mask, like he would if he had his hair out. "You okay there, Spidey? If I get a say in it, I'd like to vote for not eating me. Like, I'd survive, but I'd really, _really_ like to never figure out what it feels like to regenerate from literal shit." 

He tilted his head before launching himself over the side of the fire escape. Since the cat was out of the bag, he let Venom attach to the railing so he could drop slowly, landing lightly in front of the man, but hopefully too far for an easy attack. Of course, he had guns, so maybe not. Peter would just have to hope he was faster. "Um, who are you?" 

The man put his hand to his heart like Peter had just shot him. "You don't know who I am? Will the tragedy that is my life never get better? Will the cruel hand of fate never gift me with one good thing? Will-" 

Peter shot him in the face with a tiny bit of web, making the man cut off with a squawk. Obviously, it didn't actually stop him talking since his whole face was covered in a mask/hood combo, but it worked so he wasn't going to complain. "I'm all about waxing poetical about the cruelties of life, but maybe you could pick it up after the introduction? I know a great poetry bar and they have slam poetry nights on Tuesdays." 

The man struck a ridiculous pose, twisting almost comically so that his behind and his chest were both somehow facing Peter. "Deadpool, infamous Merc with a Mouth, at your service." Somehow, his mask looked like he was winking. "But you, my sexy Spider, can call me Daddy." 

Peter choked and then started laughing, softly at first and then harder as the ridiculousness of the situation really hit him. Deadpool looked delighted. When Peter finally got himself back under control, he shook his head. "Okay, first of all, I've never called anyone Daddy and I really don't plan on doing so because that is just.. No." He put his hand out for him to shake. "Deadpool is fine. I'm Spiderman. Nice to meet you." 

Deadpool grabbed his hand and started shaking it, far too forcefully and enthusiastically, but it made Peter smile behind his mask. Judging by the introduction and the staggering amount of weapons strapped to the man - was that a grenade? - he should be running away from him. But something in him found himself really liking the guy. He was.. Refreshing. 

When Deadpool finally let go of his hand he made a fluttery motion with his fingers in the direction of Peter's head. "And the, uh, charming fellow in black?" 

_We will not eat him._

Peter grinned again in his suit. "That's Venom. But uh, alien, not a fellow. Genderless, really." 

Deadpool nodded like he got introduced to genderless aliens that ate people every day. "Well, let me tell you, my intriguing and scary friend, you have excellent taste in meals." 

Peter snorted. "Yeah, they really have a taste for a certain, uh, _breeds_ of criminals." 

The other man kissed his finger tips with an exaggerated sound, like a stereotypical Italian chef in those old TV shows. It made Peter chuckle a little. What a ridiculous man. Suddenly, he found himself tucked up close to Deadpool's side, an arm around his shoulders. Of course, that meant he had a black head full of teeth and glaring white eyes sticking out of the side away from the man, hissing and growling at the leather clad mercenary. 

Somehow, the man took even that with grace. He casually removed his arm and stepped back, giving them the space they obviously wanted. "Sorry, sorry. I'm a touchy feely guy, but I'll try to hold it in check. I can see that you aren't quite ready for all that. Don't worry, though, I'll grow on you. Like mold. Or fungus. A particularly sexy fungus, like one of those poisonous ones that look cool, but that's neither here nor there." 

Peter snorted and then relaxed when Venom finally went back under his skin. "Sorry, they're a little protective." 

"No harm done, Spidey babe. I'm good." Deadpool gestured over his shoulder. "Want to get some food? I'm starving. Maybe you're not, since you had a pretty good meal not so long ago, but you can just watch me eat if you have a strong stomach." 

Another snort and he was nodding. "Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm pretty much always hungry, courtesy of the enhanced metabolism." 

Deadpool smiled under his mask, and Peter really wanted his hand on that technology because it looked cool as hell since he could see it on the mask. "So you're actually enhanced? I wasn't sure if it was just the spiffy suit." He actually shook his head after that. "I mean, now I know you've got some extra help, but I still wasn't sure." 

"Yeah, I was bitten by a radioactive spider." He shrugged. "No big deal but I got some pretty sweet powers out of it. What about you?" It was a little weird to have this conversation, but he'd kind of missed talking to other people like this. Some people didn't talk about their origin stories, of course, but that was fine. 

Wade shook his hands around, halfway between pushing the question aside and acting like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh, you know. Cancer and illegal human experimentation. Just the ush." 

That didn't sound very usual to Peter, but he could read the tension in his shoulders. Even a rather socially oblivious man like himself could tell that he shouldn't push the issue. "So what are we eating?" 

The tension disappeared out of his shoulders and Peter smiled slightly. "Well, it's practically a law that I have to do Mexican in every fic, but, honestly, I could really get behind some Chinese right now." He bounced for a few steps. "Or a pizza. There's a place a few blocks down that sells twenty four inch pizzas. We could order two of those and pig out on a rooftop." 

God, that sounded so freaking good. _Chocolate._

And there was the demanding tone again. He sighed. "My only request is that we stop and get a bottle of chocolate sauce." 

_Chocolate bar. Reeses. Donuts."_

Peter sighed again. "Damn it, V. We don't need that much. Pick one."

_Two._

"Yeah, fine. Two." 

There was silence for a little while, though he could feel Deadpool's eyes on him. _Sauce. And Reeses. The big ones. With the pieces inside._

Deadpool didn't mind stopping, and he laughed when he saw a bag full of one bottle of chocolate sauce and probably ten packs of Reeses. Peter shrugged and then they made their way to the pizza place. 

Once they had their spoils, including two big bottles of soda, they made their way up a building and sat down together on the edge. Peter rolled his mask up over his nose and reached for the first pizza box. "Damn, baby boy, am I robbing the cradle in the fantasy world I've already created? I already got us married and we have two dogs and a baby on the way. But don't worry, we switch it up in the bedroom and do it with the lights off so you don't have to see me."

For a moment, Peter was too stunned to say anything. Then, he shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I'm twenty." He grabbed a slice of pizza and his bottle of chocolate sauce, covering it liberally before he took a bite. 

That seemed to silence Deadpool for a moment. "Okay, that's legal, but like when are you going to be able to drink? If you can get drunk, I want to live vicariously through you one night." He reached for his own slice of pizza and then looked out toward the city before he rolled his own mask up, obviously uncomfortable if the tension in his shoulders was anything to go by. Peter assumed it was his face, since he'd noticed the comments about his appearance, and carefully didn't look at him. "And, really, chocolate on your pizza? What the fuck? I figured you wanted to go home and make a sundae or some chocolate milk." 

"Few months." Peter shrugged and chewed his second bite. "V likes chocolate. I've had it on a lot of stuff. I've gotten used to some pretty weird combinations. It's why I never actually eat in restaurants, just order out when I can afford it." 

Deadpool hummed around his giant bite of pizza. 

They gorged on pizza and V even let him split a pack of Reeses with Deadpool. When they were finished, Peter could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. That meant it was time to go home and sleep before he started his round of thankless jobs in the morning. He stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the food. Maybe I'll see you around again." He stood on the very edge of the building, preparing to throw himself off and swing home. "Oh, and Deadpool?" The man had his mask back in place, but he didn't say anything, just turned to look at him with his eyebrows up. "I'm a bottom." With that, he dove. 

He wasn't quite far enough away to miss the very loud, very passionate words the other man let out. "Jesus fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so because I can't seem to wrap my head around notes on the first chapter without adding them to all of them, I'm going to reiterate the previous note.
> 
> No daddy kink shaming happened in the last chapter. This version of Peter isn't into it. I've played around with the idea of adding it into a future fic but I'm not sure how it'll go over if I even try. We'll see.

Deadpool was there the next night, finding him as he stopped a car from rolling for the third time. Peter barely had a chance to take his hands off the crushed in side door when there he was, right at his side. "What do you need me to do, Spidey?" 

Peter wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, not when he could see a carseat and smell gasoline dripping. "Do you have super strength?" 

"Nope, but I don't care how much I get hurt to get something done, which is almost as good." 

Well, he wasn't exactly sure he could agree, but beggars can't be choosers. "Get the driver out of the car. I've got the passenger." There was more damage on the passenger side, since it was where he'd slammed his weight into it. After a careful look around, he let Venom lend him some strength and sticking power. They completely ripped the door off the car with a gross, high pitched sound that had V hissing and Peter clenching his jaw. 

From there, it was short work to rip off the seat belt and then carefully extract the woman. Her eyes were open and he could see her breathing, so he asked. "The kid? Is there a kid in the car?" He didn't hear any crying, but they could be hurt and unconscious. 

The woman looked at him, her eyes unfocused. She probably had a concussion to match the bruises and quite possibly broken arm. "No, Claire's at her grandma's. It was date night." 

Relief went through him, which was only doubled when Deadpool's voice reached his ears. "Got the driver. She's pretty banged up, and unconscious, but she's breathing and her pulse is there." 

Each of them carried their burdens further away, because Peter didn't like the slight hiss he was hearing from the car, and the way it sent his senses tingling. Cars didn't explode into a fiery inferno like in the movies. It was really a slow process, but it was still dangerous. A fire did start in the car. It dripped down and followed the gasoline trailing away, starting fires along it and catching on all the other stains that were flammable on the dirty cement. Peter could hear the police and fire truck sirens approaching and he quickly got the woman settled as comfortably against the wall of a nearby business as he could. Deadpool did the same with his woman. 

The sirens were close enough that his vision was starting to black out. "I gotta go, DP." The words sounded strange to his ears, warped and weak. He didn't wait for an answer, just shot a web in any direction that was _away_ from the sirens. 

He was ten blocks over, flat on his back on top of a very tall building with his mask off in about five minutes. Great heaving breaths shook him, but he couldn't calm down with V vibrating under his skin. When he'd first gotten his powers, his senses had been overwhelming. When it came to his hearing, he'd gotten headaches for weeks before he adjusted. After bonding with Venom, it was worse. Loud sounds like that were a glaring weakness in the otherwise heavily powered symbiote. 

Hours passed, maybe, or maybe not, when he heard the sound of the access door being kicked open. Hastily, he pulled his mask back on and then looked. What he saw made him pause. Deadpool was kicking the door closed behind him, his arms full of bags and bags of what smelled like… Mexican? "Deadpool?" 

"Hello, you sexy, sexy Spider you. Don't get up, I can set this romantic picnic up just fine on my own." Deadpool set the bags down and then pulled a blanket from God knew where. It wasn't just a blanket, either. It was a comforter, a nice down one, mostly white with a few pale blue stripes along one edge. Peter was _pretty sure_ that he'd stolen it from somewhere and it definitely wasn't meant to be a picnic blanket. He didn't care. Not when Deadpool, singing Can You Feel the Love Tonight? By Elton John, was busy pulling enough food to feed an army out of the bags. 

Or, you know, enough food to feed two people with incredible appetites. 

There was a feast laid out when he sat up and made his way over to what was clearly supposed to be his seat. It even had two candles set up in the middle, one tea light and one 'Holiday Joy' scented candle that was striped in red, white, and green. There were bottles of water, agave juice, horchata, and a gallon of tequila. The blanket was covered in tacos, burritos, enchiladas, chimichangas, tostadas, fajitas, and churros. There was also a box sitting near Peter with a big golden bow on it. "Uh, what's that?" 

"Just a little something I picked up for our friend earlier today. Open it." 

Peter raised his brow at him, a little upset that Deadpool couldn't see it because his mask wasn't as cool. Then, he grabbed the box and pulled the bow off. When he opened the box, he couldn't do anything but stare into it for a moment. It was absolutely full of chocolate. Nice chocolate. Like the type Peter would probably never be able to buy without anxiety. There were five - five! - different dark chocolates, everything from 60% cacao to 90%. Milk chocolate, chocolates with nuts, with caramel, with cinnamon, with mint, with peanut butter. There was easily five pounds of chocolate in this box and maybe more. 

_Kiss him. Do it now before he takes it back._

Thankfully, Peter kept himself from answering out loud. _I am not kissing him just because he bought you chocolate._

_Then do that other thing. The thing you dream about sometimes._ The worst part of a telepathic connection was that it wasn't just words. V could send pictures. And the ones they followed that statement up with made Peter insanely glad that he hadn't pulled up his mask yet. His face was absolutely on fire. 

_I am_ definitely _not doing that just because he bought you chocolate._ Peter fixed a glare on his face, knowing V would be able to feel it and know it was directed at them. _Not that you'd let me, anyway. Last time we tried that you almost bit off the guys dick._

_I apologized._

"We are so not having this discussion right now, V." Peter finally rolled up his mask and looked at Deadpool, who was already halfway through a chimichanga. "Thank you. They're really grateful." 

Deadpool talked with his mouth full, which should have been disgusting but mostly just made Peter chuckle. "Yeah, no prob, Bob. Can't have the sweet little alien getting sad because their meal didn't come with chocolate. And honestly, Daddy Long Legs, you need to take better care of them. I know you're a big bad superhero, and they're obviously the winner of the most badass alien in the universe contest, but you gotta treat your body right. Get the nice shit, the organic kind, so you don't poison yourself with that barely even chocolate bullshit you were eating the other night."

Peter was just smiling wider at him, a fish taco almost forgotten in his hands. How was this guy even real? Finally, he shook his head and took a giant bite, moaning slightly at how good it tasted, even if it was only barely warm. "How'd you find me?" If Deadpool could talk with his mouth full, Peter could ignore the manners that had been drilled into him and do the same. He picked up the piece of fish that dropped from his mouth and onto the blanket. 

"Don't make pornigraphic sounds unless this is about to get a whole lot more interesting." He pointed at him. "And the answer is webs." Deadpool grabbed one of the burritos and started cutting off bites with a plastic fork and the six inch blade he pulled from his calf sheath. "Saw some webs hanging down from the building over and figured you were either up here or on the next one over. And man, am I glad you were here. This is a thirty six story building and the elevator shuts off at ten. How fucking rude is that? Like, what if someone in a wheelchair was up on the top floor? They'd just have to wait there until eight in the morning? I should call the local disability advocates to get them to figure that shit out." The whole time he was talking, he was still eating. 

It was pretty dark up here, and the candles weren't strong enough to really help, especially since the tea light had already been extinguished from some traveling salsa, but Peter could still see a bit. And he knew that Deadpool would know that. He was being trusted with this small, badly lit view of his face. He couldn't see much, but it still made his chest feel warm. 

_Kiss him._

"What did I say about this conversation? I've already told you no." 

_No, kiss him because_ you _want to._

"What? I don't -" Peter shook his head and looked off to the side, his face serious. "I told you, we're not discussing this." 

There was a sullen silence in his head, so he took another bite of the tostada. It was just as good as everything else he'd eaten. _Chocolate?_ Peter put down the tostada and sighed. Then, he reached into the box, grabbing a random piece. _No, not that one._ That _one._ A black loop wrapped around one of the peanut butter chocolate balls and settled it into Peter's palm. 

"You're such a damn drama queen." Peter unwrapped it and then stuck it in his mouth. Only as he felt V's happy vibrations did he look back toward Deadpool. The man was staring, but still eating. "What?" 

Deadpool smiled and Peter caught a glimpse of straight white teeth. The smile was a good one, really. It made him a tiny bit distracted. "Do you know how much of a relief it is not to be the only one that talks to myself?" His face screwed up for a moment. "Yeah, White, I know, you fucker. Hey! At least V's real, unlike your sorry ass. Yeah, fuck you, too, Yellow." 

V was tense beneath his skin, but Peter found himself more curious than concerned. Deadpool had never set off his senses. That counted for something. "White and Yellow? You got some freaky parasites, too?" 

_NOT A PARASITE! APOLOGIZE!_

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, not a parasite. I'm sorry." V wasn't completely mollified by that, but he turned back to Deadpool. 

"No, they're not pa-, uh, riders." He sent a look over Peter's shoulder like he was expecting V to pop out at him like yesterday. "They're just voices. There's some debate as to whether they're my own fucked up subconscious or the voice of the author in the tragedy that is my unending life, but we don't have to get into all that." 

After he finished the last of his churro, he ate another chocolate, this one with mint. "You're a pretty cool guy, DP." Deadpool pretended to swoon. "I mean it. I like you. If you want, you can meet me tomorrow for patrol. We can do it together." Venoms voice reminded him of something. Tomorrow was Sunday. "Actually, no. I won't be patrolling tomorrow. Monday? At the warehouse on Fifth and Stauffer?"

Apparently, he'd made him speechless, because it took a minute for Deadpool to nod. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there with bells on." 

"That might be a bad idea. You know, patrolling is supposed to be stealthy." Peter smirked.

Deadpool heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll leave the bells at home. Can I wear the lingerie, though? I got this great garter belt the other day, really brings the whole lace ensemble together, especially with the right heels. And those were a bitch to find, since I didn't think about using drag sites until like two months ago, like a fucking idiot."

Peter stopped for a moment, halfway between sitting and standing. "Do you really have lace lingerie?" 

There was that wink from the mask again. "Oh, Spidey, do you really want an answer to that question?" 

He finished standing up and rolled his mask down over his mouth, tucking it back into his suit. V, of course, wouldn't risk his leaving the chocolate behind and sent out a bit of web to grab it, tucking it up on Peter's back between his shoulder blades and holding it there. Peter looked at Deadpool, a smirk on his lips under the mask. Then, he bent close to him, so he was right by his ear. "I prefer black lace. Or silk." 

He stood back up and shot a web off, seeing Deadpool's stunned face for a moment before he flipped. "You're gonna be the death of me, baby, and I don't even care." When Peter looked back, Deadpool was standing on the edge of the building and shouting at him. Peter just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It became a thing. Peter would wake up in the morning and work at the donut shop three days a week, and at Starbucks the other four. His afternoons were spent either taking photos of Spiderman, or trying to sell said photos to the Bugle. He'd scrape together whatever meal he could to try to get through his patrol, then he'd meet Deadpool on top of the warehouse. It took a month before the public learned Deadpool's name. The Bugle, of course, called him Spiderman's partner in crime, but the rest of the papers wondered about his new sidekick. 

Spiderman and Deadpool patrolled together six days a week. The only night Peter took off was Sundays because he met Aunt May and liked to spend as long as he could with her. There were things that went down on Sundays that he couldn't help because of it, and he dreaded the day when someone figured it out and started doing really big things on Sundays. He expressed that worry to Deadpool after two weeks and that Monday, he woke up to headlines about Spiderman saving a couple from a mugging, though he'd apparently done something out of character and took a selfie with the saved couple afterward. The picture was very clearly Deadpool. Peter thanked him when he saw him that night. 

Surprisingly, Peter never had to tell Wade to hold back. The man must know that Spiderman didn't approve of killing, at least officially, and he just didn't do it. Of course, since he knew a secret that no one else did, when they came across someone that hit Peter's personal code of evil, Deadpool always presented the villain to him like he was revealing a five course meal. He also always watched as V came over him and ate them. It was a little unnerving at first, but then he got used to it. 

Unfortunately, he also noticed that Deadpool might not have been lying that first night, when he said he was as hard as he'd ever been after watching him eat the pedophile. The first time he'd spotted it, he'd been insanely glad that his mask was firmly in place. He wasn't really sure how to feel about it. What was it exactly that got him hard about the situation? Was it the violence? Venom? Spiderman? 

Even his friend didn't have an answer, when they were usually so good at reading people. But all they could tell Peter was that Deadpool was definitely lustful, but that wasn't anything he didn't already know. The guy threw out compliments on his body at least twice an hour, most often about his ass. He flirted constantly. He bought food for Peter like he believed religiously in the adage that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Which, really, he couldn't exactly dispute. 

But the juvenile humor helped, too. 

But he also flirted with Venom, which Peter was more than glad that V didn't really understand. Their kind didn't produce sexually, instead sending off something similar to spores that eventually grew into symbiotes as well. Which, honestly, completely explained their absolute lack of sympathy for the fact that it had been two and a half years since Peter had gotten laid. 

He'd been in a bit of a dry spell, busy trying to come to the perfect balance of Spiderman, Peter Parker, needing money, and trying to get through his freshman year of college. Then he'd met Venom and he hadn't had a moment of privacy to actually do anything about his libido. The first time he'd finally had enough of it and tried to jerk himself off in bed, he couldn't go through with it because V was too distracting with all their questions and the way they formed a head off his shoulder to get a better look at his rapidly softening cock. It had taken six months for him to convince V to leave him alone long enough to do it. Obviously, he was convinced that V was still very much so paying attention, but the alien was kind enough not to make it distractingly obvious. 

And then, a few months before they met Deadpool, Peter had managed to convince V to let him try to get laid. V seemed to be more attracted to strength, though the word 'attracted' was far too strong and concrete to explain what he felt from his friend. So, Peter figured a man would be the best bet. A big, bulky man that had been eyeing Peter in his skin tight black shirt - that was actually his alien friend - and low cut skinny jeans. They'd made it to the bathroom, where Peter sank to his knees and took him into his mouth, only to have V's voice in his head. _Eat it._ Peter had pulled off and told the guy he couldn't, then left. 

It had been a very miserable shower after that, knowing that he'd been so close to actually getting some and here he was, cock in hand. Alone. 

Apparently, Peter had been staring so hard at the greasy cheeseburgers that Deadpool had gotten them, that the other man whistled to get his attention. He was smart and had learned his lesson about touching Peter when he wasn't invited to. Peter shook his head and looked up at him. "Our toothy friend being a chatterbox?" 

"What?" Peter didn't understand at first. Then, he shook his head. "No. I was just.. thinking." 

Deadpool clicked his tongue and bit into his burger, mustard covered onion exploding out the back of it to drop onto his lap. "Dangerous pastime there, Spidey. People with big impressive brains like yours might accidentally take over the world if you think too hard." He took another bite and then opened his mouth, obviously about to start talking about whatever thought had come up from the last sentence. 

"Are you attracted to me when V eats people? Or is it V? Or just the eating people part?" 

Complete and total silence followed the outburst. Peter's mouth was hanging open as he stared at Deadpool, completely mortified that he'd said anything. How was he allowed to do anything? He was going to be twenty one in three days. People expected him to be responsible. He was a complete dumpster fire of a human being. 

Deadpool was staring at him for a long moment, and then he swallowed the bite in his mouth before it fell out. After a few head shakes and a couple throat clearings, he nodded. Then, he shook his head, and shrugged. He held up his fingers like he was counting something off on them, every now and then nodding in agreement. 

It took Peter an embarrassing amount of time to realize that the guy was listening to White and Yellow, apparently going over something. He figured he didn't recognize it right away because it wasn't usually so _quiet._ "Uh, DP?" When that didn't get a response, he tried again, a little louder. "Earth to Deadpool. Can you read me?" That didn't work either, so he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 

He twitched and then shook his head before turning to look at him. "Huh?" 

"Want to tell me what they were arguing about? Maybe I can help." Sometimes, for whatever reason, White and Yellow agreed to let Peter mediate between them. The one time it hadn't worked had been the time Peter said that waffles were better than pancakes. 

Deadpool shook his head. "Oh, we weren't arguing, not really. More going over the plan of action for how to handle the fallout. None of us want to lie to you, so we agreed to be honest, but we were trying to figure out the best order of events. Like, should the dying happen before or after the rejection, what's the preferred method, that sort of thing. There was a bit of a disagreement over that bit, I won't lie. Yellow wants to swan dive off the building, but White has his heart set on decapitation. Since I'm the one with the body, though, we're going to go with my personal favorite, bullet to the brain pan." 

Peter blinked at him. "I'm confused. What?" 

He heaved a sigh like explaining himself was the hardest thing he'd had to do today. "Fine. Let's get it over with." The man rolled his neck, making it pop, then cracked his knuckles. "Okay, so the answer to the question is a little of all three? Like, I won't deny that violence really revs my engine. And you just casually eating someone? Super fucking hot." He made finger guns. "And like, Venom. Yeah, V is pretty great. Like they're all alien and full of urges and anger. Very sexy." Peter stayed quiet, even though he really didn't want to hear all that. "But you, Spidey? Christ on a stick, you're like a walking wet dream. Your body is obviously fucking bangin', babe. Like, seriously. Solid twenty. I'd give it five stars and I haven't even been able to touch it. But you're also hilarious and smart and can eat more than me, and a girl likes to feel delicate sometimes, you know? Also, the fact that you can pick me up and carry me across the city like it's no big deal? Unf." 

His throat suddenly felt dry. Was he dying? It felt like he was dying. His heart was racing and he felt like he was breathing too much. Deadpool wasn't playing a long game on him, was he? He didn't poison the burgers? 

_He wants you. He's scared._

Peter snapped out of it a bit, enough to see the tension in Deadpool's shoulders and the rest of his muscular body. But he still couldn't speak. He was having an anxiety attack. He did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward, planting his lips against Deadpool's, ignoring the taste of ketchup and mayonnaise at the corner. Then, he pulled himself away with a web, for the first time leaving Wade without some flirty comment meant to get under his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an anxiety attack in this chapter. I don't think it's very explicit but, you know, be careful if you have to.

Peter was barely able to explode into his apartment before he was hyperventilating. He ripped off his mask and dropped to his knees, bending forward as he tried so, so hard to get air into his lungs. 

The thing that finally put a hiccup in his freak out was a searing agony that spread through his body, from the back of his head down his spine. As soon as he realized what was happening, Peter opened his mouth. "No, V. Don't do that. You don't have to. I'll be fine." It would be easier to believe that he was telling the truth if his words had more strength than a cup of pudding. 

The symbiote peeled himself out of Peter, leaving raw nerves behind. The being that stood up from behind him was something like a walking nightmare. It was shaped like a human, a grotesquely thin one just on the right side of the grave. V still had their mouth full of long, saliva dripping teeth, and the irregular white splotches of their eyes.

Peter hated seeing them out of him, hated knowing that it was only happening because he was too fucking weak to handle his own shit. 

V made their way into the bedroom, loudly digging through the bedside table. They returned shortly after, holding out two white pills and the half empty bottle of water he usually kept by his bed. Peter grimaced, but he couldn't get his breathing to even out and he could hear his pulse like thunder in his ears. He grabbed the pills and tossed them down, drinking the rest of the water when they got stuck. 

After that, he screamed as Venom pushed their way back under his skin. It only lasted for a few seconds, then V was back inside and boosted his healing factor to take care of the residual damage their exit had caused. By the time it was all handled, the Xanax was starting to kick in. Peter just let himself lay on his apartment floor, slowly letting his breathing slow down and feeling his heart stop racing. 

There was always a slight fuzziness that came with the pills, one reason he didn't like taking them. But they also provided the distance he needed to be able to think and get a handle on himself again. Of course, he started thinking about what had caused the anxiety attack. 

Deadpool had said he wanted him. Not only was he attracted to Peter - well, to Spiderman - but he also didn't mind V? He wanted him even though he came with a sentient, carnivorous backpack? He didn't shy away from the violence and anger that Peter felt simmering under his skin all the time, the core of him that had nothing to do with Venom in his veins. 

That was a good thing. So why the hell had it caused an anxiety attack? 

_You're scared. Of opening up and trusting someone with all of you. There is no one in the world that knows everything about you anymore._

"Except for you." Peter was pleased that his voice was a little more normal. Still horse and quiet, but better. 

_I know but I don't care. I am just a part of you. I cannot reject you._

He swallowed and then forced himself over onto his stomach. The rough fibers of his shitty old carpet rubbed against his cheek and served as another way for him to ground himself. "You think that's why I'm scared? Because he could reject me?" 

It was quiet in his head for a while, which usually meant that V was thinking. He didn't mind, he just closed his eyes. He was exhausted. _Yes. What he said seems like he wouldn't reject you, but you are still scared that it could happen. You don't want to be hurt._

Peter couldn't really argue with the assessment. He wasn't a child anymore, so he wasn't going to say that he wasn't scared of anything. Even if he was young, he knew he wasn't invincible. He'd isolated himself so much over the last handful of years, Venom exacerbating the situation, to the point where he didn't know how to connect to anyone anymore. 

"And that's a problem for another day. I have to pick up textbooks tomorrow." With that, Peter peeled himself out of his suit and crashed to his bed without pulling back the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in some of my research, I came across a comic, I don't know if it was just for one issue or a whole run and of course I can't find the title of it anymore or the article I found it in - because of course, right? - where Venom was actually able to go a long time without a host. So I really wanted to play with that but didn't really know how and then this happened and I liked it.
> 
> Also, my fic, my rules so suck it. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha
> 
> So I'm obviously incapable of making rational decisions and this fic is finished, just awaiting editing before posting. I'm basing my next fic on memes. So... That's gonna be fun.

Peter very easily could have avoided Deadpool after that. All he had to do was stay away from the roof they usually met on and sling away any time he got close. So, yeah, it would have been easy. But he didn't do it. 

He was about five minutes late to the roof of the warehouse, because he'd had to take the subway up to his school and get his books and then get home and change. It meant he missed dinner, so he stopped at a cart and got them hot dogs. He slung onto the roof and shouted when it looked like Deadpool was about to leave. "Hey! I brought us hot dogs." Deadpool turned to him, standing tense and uncomfortable. "I mean, it's not anything near as much as you usually bring us, but I'm a broke college kid that just shelled out an obscene amount of money for textbooks so I don't have the cash to spare." He walked to the edge and sat down, making sure that he grabbed the hot dog with M&Ms sprinkled on top. Then, he looked back at Deadpool, holding out the other hot dog. Slowly, he walked over and settled next to him, rolling up his mask before taking it. "So, our schedule is going to have to change. I'm taking a lab on Wednesday nights so I won't be able to make it here until closer to ten. That only leaves two hours to patrol, but it's better than nothing." 

Peter rolled up his own mask and then took a bite of the hot dog. He thought the relish and chocolate mixture added just the right amount of kick and texture. It was all a show, of course. He was very nervous right now, but he didn't want to push Deadpool into talking. All he had to do was concentrate on his hot dog until he started talking. 

"So what are you studying?" Deadpool's voice was quieter than it usually was, but that didn't matter. Peter was just glad he wasn't leaving. 

Peter grinned at him before shoving the last of his hot dog in his mouth. "Biophysics, minoring in chemistry." 

Deadpool whistled and shook his head. "I knew you were smart, but damn, baby boy. You really are going to take over the world some day." 

The words were more normal, and Peter smiled softly to himself. He pulled his mask back down over his face when he saw that Deadpool was finished eating. "Well, let's go save a corner of it first, okay?" 

Deadpool whooped and then waited for Peter to talk V down, which didn't take long at all, and turn his back to him. Then, he jumped up onto his back and Peter took them out on patrol. A few hours later, things felt more normal. They'd both been a little more bloodthirsty than usual, but neither of them brought it up. Deadpool had seemingly recovered and started talking again, most of what he said being comments on how flexible Peter was and how they could use that in the bedroom. 

Finally, they were eating a full, family sized pan of lasagna and two full loaves of garlic bread, sitting in front of each other with nothing but napkins and forks in their hands as they ate directly out of the pan. They'd had to pay extra to take the pan - even when they promised to bring it back - but that was fine. It was more than worth it. 

When they finished, Peter groaned and laid back, rubbing his belly. Venom was still complaining that the only nod to their presence was a small bottle of chocolate milk and a smushed Three Musketeers bar, but he just promised to make it up to him later. He'd forgotten how good plain lasagna and garlic bread could be, since it was one of the few things May could not cook and thankfully had stopped trying. 

Deadpool copied his actions, laying back with a groan and a large burp before he settled his hands on his stomach. "I'm telling you, there is not a single Italian restaurant outside of that beautiful country itself that could possibly compete with Roma's. The way Marco makes the bread and Martina's way with the sauce? And you know, their son, Francesco, he makes their cheese. All of it. I wonder how hard it is to make cheese. I feel like it's probably just a lot of waiting. I'd be terrible at it."

Peter had turned his head, watching the man as he spoke. He hadn't pulled his mask back down, and there was just enough of a moon out that it cast odd shadows on his skin as it settled across the scarred visage. There was just a tiny spot of marinara on his chin, and Peter was mesmerized. 

_Touch him. We both know you want to._

Peter looked back up and thought hard at his companion. He couldn't lie to him, but he could try to redirect him. _Would you even let me?_

_Yes._

The simple answer left him in a slight state of shock. He wasn't even listening to Deadpool as he talked about all the different kinds of cheese he liked, too busy realizing that Venom trusted Deadpool. V, constantly suspicious to the point of paranoia, trusted Deadpool, the mercenary turned hero's sidekick. 

Maybe he could have this, or have something at least. Because Peter realized that he trusted Deadpool, too. He wasn't ready to give him his identity yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Both of them already trusted him with more than that. His life, his secret. Those things were more precious than his name. 

Venom decided to give him a boost. They pushed him up and didn't stop until he was standing on his two feet. It left Peter looking down at Deadpool, his head tilted as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. The realizations meant that he wasn't about to have an anxiety attack. He felt nervous, sure, but it wasn't the stomach ache inducing type of before. It was almost invigorating. "You know, you talk a big game for someone that's never done anything about it." 

"What?" 

Peter wished that Deadpool didn't have his mask on because he couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was adult enough to realize that he couldn't have that, though, not when he wasn't willing to share his own yet. So, he just went with it. "You're always talking about how nice my ass is. You've mentioned our sex life in your daydream world at least six times a night." Peter set his hands on his hips, momentarily debating trying to put on a sexy pose but knowing he'd fail instantly. "I'm just wondering why you've never tried to bring it out of the daydreams and into reality." 

If the situation weren't so nerve-wracking, he would laugh at how completely flabbergasted Deadpool looked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Peter bit his lip, half nerves and half a reminder to not laugh. 

_He wants it. He's just unsure._ He thought about shaking his head to brush it off, but he didn't want Deadpool to think he meant it for him. As much of a dumbass as he could be, even Peter could tell that it wasn't disgust on his face. 

"You're only twenty." Deadpool sat up, slowly. 

Peter found it uncomfortable, though it wasn't in a bad way. This wasn't flirty and silly the way that Deadpool usually was with him. This was the way he was when he was hunting for someone that got away from one of their fights, but Peter didn't read violence in the promise of his shoulders. "And what does that matter?" 

Deadpool was sitting up now, his arms resting on his raised knees. His head was tilted and Peter felt like he'd give his left arm to be able to see his eyes. What color were they? How intently was he looking at him? "I'm a bit older than that. Quite a bit older. Why would you want to get tangled up with an old man like me?" 

Peter felt a little bolder. The question wasn't a rejection. Honestly, he felt alive. His skin prickled with awareness. Exaggeratedly, he gave Deadpool a once over, then bit his lip teasingly. "I don't think you look very old. I think you look very… fit." _Oh my god. Someone, please, come shoot me in the head and put me out of my misery. Fit? What the hell?_

The smirk that crossed Deadpool's lips made heat swoop through his stomach and Peter promptly forgot about his embarrassment. "Oh, Spidey. I am, well." He got up on his feet and Peter swallowed. "I'm tempted. I'd have to be a Saint not to be and I've never been accused of being that." He stepped closer and closer, and Peter held his ground. Then, Deadpool's hands were around him and taking a firm grip of his ass in both hands. True to their word, V didn't react at all. Deadpool must have been ready for a reaction, because he gripped a little harder after it didn't come. "Frankly, even if I was, you'd be enough to tempt me." 

Peter couldn't help the small sound that came out of him when he realized that Deadpool was pressed against him and that was _not_ a gun pressed against his lower stomach. It made Deadpool grip him harder, so Peter pressed up on his toes, humming at the friction it created, and moved to kiss the other man. 

He pulled back, just enough that Peter couldn't easily get his mouth on him. "This isn't pretty, baby boy. It doesn't look pretty and it doesn't feel pretty, either." 

"I don't care how it feels, as long as it's you." Peter pouted. "I don't care if we do it with the lights off. I can do that if it makes you more comfortable. I just want to keep the masks on." 

Deadpool seemed to think about it for a second, and then his mouth was suddenly sealed over Peter's. He groaned and then kissed back, moving his hands up to grip at the back of his head to make it deeper. 

Peter had no idea how long they stayed like that, kissing and pressed tight against each other. All he knew was that when he pushed Deadpool back slightly, the man didn't fight it. "You want to stop?" 

Peter grinned and shook his head, unable to stop himself from licking swollen lips. "Just want to make you earn it." He took a few steps back, closer to the edge of the building. "I want you to catch me first." 

The last thing he saw as he tossed himself off the building was a predatory grin on Deadpool's face. Peter knew he wouldn't give up, and that was fine. He knew exactly where he was going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut to brighten your day.
> 
> Also, in case you haven't noticed, we have a chapter count.

Peter made it back to his apartment in fifteen minutes. If he intentionally went slowly, keeping Deadpool just at the edge of his vision, that wasn't really a surprise for anyone. Once he got his window open, he left it that way as he crawled inside. He ran around, making sure there weren't any incriminating things hanging around, so his student ID got shoved in a desk drawer and the handful of pictures of him with his family were taken off the wall. 

The last picture was just tossed into a cupboard when he heard a creaking on the fire escape outside of his window. Peter shut the door and then walked back into the living room. Again, he thought about trying to be seductive, but he still knew he'd suck at it. So he just stood, confident as Deadpool crawled through his window, somehow managing to make fitting his bulk through the small space look graceful. He was still in hunting mode and Peter should definitely not find it as hot as he did. He was Spiderman, he shouldn't enjoy being someone's _prey_. 

Deadpool carefully shut the window behind him, clicking the lock shut. Then, he stalked toward Peter and they both seemed determined to see it through. As soon as Deadpool was close enough, Peter put his hands on his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist. The other man kept moving, right until Peter was sitting on top of the half wall between his kitchen and living room. Then, Deadpool's hands were on his hips, pulling at the fabric. It was spandex and thus skin tight, meaning he pinched Peter's skin between his fingers a few times. It just heightened his awareness of the moment. 

Only when the frustrated sounds Deadpool was making threatened to break the moment did Peter take pity on him. He leaned back a little, then pulled his gloves off with his teeth. He dropped them to the ground and then felt along the side of his chest, for the expertly hidden zipper that would get him out of his suit. His own hands managed to bring it down only an inch before Deadpool was ripping off his own gloves and then pulling the zipper down. Peter was thankful that he wasn't letting his frustration overcome him because he didn't rip the zipper. It was a bitch to replace when it got damaged. 

Deadpool got Peter naked without him really realizing it because he was too distracted by the frankly sinful things that the man was doing with his tongue against the skin of his neck and shoulder. He honestly didn't notice it until he was standing on his feet and felt leather against some very private areas. It was arousing, but he wanted more. He started reaching for Deadpool's suit, trying to find the way to get it open. Deadpool's hand came up to stop him. "I told you, it's not pretty." 

Peter huffed. "And I told _you_, I don't care." When Deadpool still didn't let go of his hand, Peter smiled softly. "Come on, the bedroom is darker." He had blackout curtains, mostly because he didn't want to risk anyone being able to see him changing into the suit. It took a little bit of his strength to get the man moving, but they made it into his bedroom. Deadpool still seemed a little hesitant. Peter didn't want to push him or make him uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to feel the man's skin against his, he wasn't going to force it. "Does your suit separate?" At the confused twist on his mouth, Peter smiled softly. "If it makes you feel better, you can just pull down the pants. Keep the rest of it on. I don't care. I just want _you_." 

After a long moment, Deadpool spoke. "Okay." Then, he was pushed back onto the bed. As he spread out, he was beyond glad that he'd waited to buy a bed until there was a really good sale. This was going to be hard enough on a full mattress, with how big Deadpool was. It would have been impossible on a twin. 

Peter really would have expected Deadpool to devour him, to be rough and hard. Instead, it seemed like a flip was switched. He couldn't see anything but a dark shadow above him, but he could feel him. His hands ran down Peter's skin, leaving goosebumps behind. He was so into it, he could probably come if he just kept doing that. It had been so, so long since anyone had touched him. He loved the feeling of it, loved the texture of his fingers on him, loved the fact that it was Deadpool. 

The man got him whining just by touching him and then putting his mouth on him. But he didn't once touch his dick. Peter was clenching the sheets so hard that he'd felt them rip under his fingertips. "Please. I want more." There was a heated chuckle above him. Peter moved his foot, carefully, and pressed it against Deadpool's cock. He could feel him and he was rock hard. The idea of him being just as into it as Peter was made him bite his lip. "Are you going to use that any time soon?" 

"Lube?" 

Peter pointed in the direction of the bedside drawer. "Drawer. Condoms and lube are in there." When he didn't move, Peter groaned. Of course it was too dark for him to see him pointing. "To the right." 

The dark shadow moved and he heard the drawer open, then some sounds of things moving around. It felt like it took forever for the drawer to close again, and then the shadow moved back over him. "You know, I can't actually carry any disease. The condom isn't needed." 

"I'd feel better if it was there." Peter didn't think that Deadpool was lying to him, and he knew that his healing factor was out of control. But still, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from being anxious about the act if the condom wasn't there. And he wanted to get off, not derail the whole thing with an anxiety attack. 

Thankfully, Deadpool didn't make another comment. He just settled himself at the end of the bed on his knees and grabbed Peter's hips to pull him down closer. It was actually very sexy and he groaned. 

Peter had never done this before. He'd had sex with women before, of course. He'd even messed around with guys, but it had never gone beyond exchanged blowjobs. There had been times when he'd fingered himself, enjoying the sensation. But he'd never trusted anyone enough to let them get him in this situation. 

And then there was Deadpool. 

When he pushed Peter's thighs apart, kissing just above his left knee, Peter sucked in a breath. And then he let it out, shakily, when a lubed finger traced along his crack. "Please." 

"That's all I needed to hear, baby boy." The rough sound of his voice combined with the gentle way he pushed into him had Peter sighing. But Deadpool didn't stop there. He pushed in and started working, waiting until he felt Peter start to relax before adding more. 

The whole experience was mind blowing. There was an inferno in his body, growing with every movement of Deadpool's hand. He had no concept of time as he moaned and gripped the sheets, letting this violent man take him apart with kisses to his thighs and an amazing rhythm in his fingers. Finally, it was too much. "Deadpool, please. I need you in me." 

The man had been unusually quiet the whole time, but the words had made him grunt. His fingers slipped out of him and Peter whined at the loss. But then he heard a wonderful sound. 

A zipper. 

Peter couldn't see at all, but it made his hearing even better. He heard pants sliding down and then the condom wrapper being ripped open. Deadpool let out a small hiss, presumably as he rolled it down over himself. Then, the slick, obscene sound of lube being used. 

Deadpool settled between his thighs and then pushed until Peter got the point. He crawled up the bed, then Deadpool was settled over him. As much as he wanted to feel skin against his own, he didn't really mind that it was mostly leather. The man must have lost his weapons at some point because Peter didn't feel a gun. 

Peter was still adjusting to the weight of him and the way he had to stretch his thighs out to accommodate him, when Deadpool lined up against him, not pressing in. But he could feel him right there, so close and hot, and not doing anything. He couldn't have that. Peter wrapped his legs around him, hooking his ankles together, and pulled him. 

It took Deadpool by surprise because he groaned as Peter forced him inside. It also took Peter by surprise because he was completely unprepared for how freaking huge Deadpool was. He cried out, partly in pleasure but mostly in pain. "Shit, baby. You can't rush it like that." 

"Yeah, well. I know that now." Peter grit his teeth, but his body was slowly starting to adjust. It didn't feel like he'd done anything lasting to himself, so he was willing to wait it out. 

Deadpool trailed his fingers over his forehead, smoothing out the pain lines that had formed there. "Have you done this before?" Peter just swallowed, not wanting to answer. The omission didn't work, because Deadpool sighed above him. "You should have gone slower. Or at least felt me before you decided to go right for it. I'm definitely above average."

Peter felt a chuckle bubble out of his mouth. "Funnily enough, I can actually feel that." Deadpool seemed content to just lay there, letting Peter slowly adjust as he traced his fingers over his face. "I've messed around before. Had sex with women. I've just.. This is.." 

A wet kiss was placed against his shoulder. "I get it." His voice sounded strained, and Peter had the sneaking suspicion that it had nothing to do with their position. 

"I trust you. I think you're the person I trust most in the world." Peter swallowed as he said it, glad that it was dark so he couldn't see his blush.

_Me._

This time, Peter snorted and chuckled for a second. "Okay, yeah. Except for V." 

Deadpool didn't answer in words. He turned Peter's head and kissed him, so deeply but somehow sweetly, that he just melted into it. Thankfully, before the moment could get any more emotionally intense, the man started rolling his hips. 

It sent fire up Peter's spine and he broke the kiss to throw back his kiss and let out a whine. After that, there were no more words, which Peter wouldn't have expected. They just moved together, exchanging heated kisses and breathing in each other's air when one or the other of them was moaning too hard to kiss. 

Peter's orgasm came on like a tidal wave. It seemed to be so slow and then it was breaking over him, the only stimulation his cock got being the way the leather of Deadpool's suit brushed against it. He cried out, wanting to say something but his vocal cords couldn't seem to get anything but a long, drawn out moan. 

Just as his vision stopped whiting out, he felt Deadpool tense and thrust into him one more time. Then, the softly breathed 'fuck' in his ear was like music to him as he felt him come in him. 

Slowly, Deadpool slipped out of him and then rolled to the side, laying next to him as they both caught their breath. Peter didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed in so many ways. He wanted to thank him for being his first, for being so perfect. For being Deadpool, a contradiction in every way but somehow just exactly what Peter needed in his life. 

Instead, Deadpool sighed and then sat up. "I should clean up and get going." 

Peter sighed and then forced himself to speak. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." 

His voice must have betrayed him because Deadpool stopped moving and the room suddenly felt heavy. And then, Deadpool was holding himself up over Peter, one hand on each side of his head. Peter swallowed, but he still couldn't see much besides a shadow on top of him. "Can't sleep in masks, baby boy. And I'm willing to wait to find out how pretty that face is under there." 

Peter smiled. Yeah, Deadpool was pretty perfect. He leaned up to kiss him, only needing to adjust a little when he got the side of his mouth instead of all of it. They kissed for a few more minutes, and then Deadpool got off the bed. Peter stayed where he was, hearing him gather weapons and then the water turn on in his bathroom. Then, there were steps across his creaky floor and the sound of the window opening and then closing. 

When he got up to clean himself up, he didn't even care that Venom was asking him questions about how what they'd done was supposed to lead to reproduction. He kept up a running dialogue about the human reproduction systems and then onto sexuality and human adaptability to accommodate it. When V finally had enough, Peter took his anxiety pills and went to bed. The short night of sleep was totally worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't surprising in the least that it became a thing. They'd patrol and then they'd end up sharing a bed, either at Peter's apartment or at Deadpool's. They kept their masks on, but eventually Deadpool started getting naked with him, though they hadn't moved onto keeping the lights on yet. The first time Deadpool had consented to take the suit off, Peter returned the favor. He kissed and touched all along his body, showing him that he wasn't bothered by it. Honestly, he kind of loved it. Knowing that people just didn't get to do this, to touch him like this and get him off, it was amazing.

The idea of showing him what he looked like, telling him his name, was always in the back of his mind. Peter knew that he would do it and probably soon. What he felt for Deadpool was rapidly becoming something much, much more than simple trust. 

Every time he saw him, he smiled under his mask. When they were sitting together and eating, Peter always sat close enough for their thighs to touch. When they were in bed, he wanted nothing more than to just see him, to show him he didn't care that his skin was ruined, that he was gorgeous. 

And the fact that V trusted him meant so much to him. He finally felt like a real person, not a meaningless entity that changed personas every time he changed his outfit. 

It took months of their arrangement, of things developing between them, before he was ready. It was the middle of February and dirty snow lay everywhere, turning into dirty slush on the streets. Peter had to keep moving to avoid freezing to death, because even fleece-lined spandex couldn't keep him warm enough. 

Peter finally got up the nerve. He was standing on their rooftop, pacing and drumming a nervous rhythm on his arms as he held himself to conserve warmth. His class had let out early for once, but that didn't really track as a good thing because it just left him more time to be anxious. When Deadpool showed up, he was going to introduce himself, for real, and then take off his mask. Just a couple more minutes and it would be done. 

Deadpool climbed onto the roof, whistling as he came out of the access door. "Hey, Spidey. So, I was thinking that maybe we could do Indian for dinner tonight. I'm really craving some Naan." 

"Sh!" Peter held up his hand as he tilted his head. He'd heard something. Battle. "Somethings going down. Avengers are involved." 

"Then let's go." Deadpool climbed up onto his back and Peter started swinging. Of course something like this would happen now, when he was about to introduce himself to his maybe-boyfriend. Life was never easy. 

They arrived as a giant robot was tearing buildings apart. Peter was so distracted by it that at first he didn't notice that there were hundreds of human sized robots as well. 

Peter dropped Deadpool off and the man drew his guns. He didn't have time to watch him work, instead instantly getting to work himself. He webbed robots and then got close enough to twist off the heads after he saw the way one dropped when Cap's shield took one off. 

All sense of time left him. All he knew was that his arms and abs hurt from how much work he was doing. It was getting to the point where he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep riding his webs around because he wasn't sure his arms would be able to support him. Then, suddenly, there weren't anymore robots, aside from the giant one. 

No one had been able to get close to it past the rest of them. But finally, with them gone, Iron Man was able to get close and take it out. 

And that's when everything fell apart. The robot didn't just go down, it let out a loud, piercing sound as it started to droop. Everyone covered their ears except for Hawkeye, who only grimaced as he reached up to turn off his hearing aids. Peter, though? The sound hit him like an ice pick to the brain. Every muscle in his body tensed as Venom writhed in agony. 

He lost hold of his web and he was falling. He wanted to scream but his throat was locked tight, though he opened his mouth. And then, the pain finally pulled him under.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming close to the end, guys.

An awful high pitched sound filled the air. Wade swore, but then he saw something that had his heart practically stopping in his chest. Spiderman wasn't catching himself on a web, he was just dropping from twelve stories up. For a moment, Wade assumed that V would do something, throw out a web of their own and catch him. 

It was one long, agonizing second before Wade realized that he wasn't going to. The sound was inconsequential now. Wade did the only thing he could. He threw himself forward, running flat out until he managed to catch the falling figure. The weight of him dropping into his arms broke his collarbone and dislocated his shoulder, and he broke his wrist when he couldn't stop his momentum and barely managed to avoid crushing Spidey between him and the building. "Hey, Spidey, come on. What's going on?" There was no answer. 

It looked like something was wrong with the suit. Wade didn't understand exactly what he was seeing until a half formed black head with white eyes formed over Spiderman's face. V was pulling away from Spideys body. That couldn't be good. 

His lover had told him how important it was to keep V a secret. That wasn't going to be possible if they stayed here, so Wade started running. He had a safe house close to here, but he didn't know if that was far enough away from what was hurting them. So he went further, far enough that he couldn't hear the sound anymore and then a little further. He burst into the apartment building, and then dragged himself up the stairs and into the apartment. 

Not knowing what to do, Wade laid him out on the bed, rolling his mask up to try to help him breathe better. The skin that met his eyes was awful, not like normal at all. Patches were pale, far too pale, and the patches that weren't shifted between grey and black as Venom moved beneath his skin. 

"Come on, baby, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you." Wade knew his voice sounded broken but he felt like he was seconds from losing Spidey. 

A darkness rose from Spiderman's skin, moving sluggishly. Slowly, more slowly than he'd ever seen before, Venom formed a head above Spiderman's shoulder. "He's hurt. The sound, it hurts me. I can't stop myself from hurting him when I hear it." 

Wade nodded. "Okay. What do I do?" 

"I am using all of my strength to heal him. You need to shock him. Cold water, ice. Shock his body so that it can wake up." 

Maybe it wouldn't work, but Wade didn't have any better ideas. He ran out of the apartment and went to the store on the corner, tossing a twenty at the cashier before grabbing as many bags of ice out of the freezer as he could hold. At least his bones had healed while he carried Spiderman. 

Back in his apartment, he poured the ice into the tub, then turned the water as cold as he could. Once the tub was full, Wade went back to his lover, carefully removing his suit without taking off his mask. Of course he was burning with curiosity to see what was hiding under the mask, but he was content to wait until Spiderman was ready to show him. He treasured his trust. 

He lowered the naked man into the water, biting his lip beneath his own mask when his body started to shake. Venom had disappeared, the only evidence of their presence the thick black lines of his veins, and he didn't know if the alien was listening, so Wade wasn't sure how long he should wait, when would too cold start. He didn't know what he was doing at all, he was just hoping for the best. 

He didn't want to go back to a life without Spiderman. 

The man started shaking violently half a second before a gasp echoed through the room. It was the most amazing sound Wade had ever heard. "Spidey! Baby! V told me to shock you. Are you ready to get out?" Spiderman shivered so hard that he almost couldn't see him nod. Wade reached into the tub, and pulled the smaller, shaking body out. Spiderman curled into him, shaking and breathing heavy. 

"I'm c-c-cold." 

The softness of the voice made Wade grimace beneath his mask. He didn't like seeing his hero so weak, it made him want to go kill something. 

Instead of acting on it, he brought him back to the bed and then grabbed every blanket he had in the apartment. He piled them all on top of his lover before he started getting himself out of his suit. When he was naked, he crawled in next to him, pulling the shivering, freezing body against his chest and smoothing his hands down Spiderman's back. 

It took a long time for the shivers to fade and finally go away completely, but even then, Wade didn't let him go. They stayed in silence, in the dark, for a long time, just curled up together. Finally, it was Spidey that broke the silence. "Is there a light in here?" 

"Yeah. Close your eyes." He didn't want the brightness of the lamp to hurt his eyes, but he also wanted the chance to get his skin covered up before he saw him. Reaching over, he clicked on the lamp and then looked at Spiderman. "Okay." 

A few seconds passed where nothing happened. And then, Spiderman reached his hand off to grab his mask, pulling it off his face. "I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He dropped the mask to the floor, but Wade didn't notice. He was too busy staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. At the most beautiful _face_ he'd ever seen. A guy that looked like that was willingly having sex with the guy that looked like three day old ground beef? 

Wade must have been staring for too long, even the voices in his head silent, because Spiderman - Peter! - sat up. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself to you because -" 

"Wade. Wade Wilson." He sat up, keeping the blanket pulled up to his neck and cutting him off because he didn't want Peter to think he'd done something wrong. "And I've got to tell you, seeing how gorgeous you are really makes me not want to show you what I've got going on under here. If you're a ten, I'm like a negative fifteen." 

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Wade." He smiled a little wider and said it again. "Wade, I've felt all of your skin. I've got a pretty good idea of what it looks like and I don't care. I.." He bit his lip and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. 

Taking a deep breath, Wade reached up. At first, he just rested his hand against the back of his head, taking a few fortifying breaths to keep going. Then, like a bandaid, he ripped the mask off his head, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't see the disgust on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the epilogue after I get out of work.

Peter didn't remember anything between falling from too far up and waking up in freezing cold water in the tub. He knew that it could have been bad, so very bad. He could have died as he dropped. Or he could have survived, but he knew what happened to Venom when noises like that started and it would have been impossible to hide them. He could have woken up in a lab. 

It was amazingly reassuring to wake up to Deadpool's face over his, instead of the other options. Even if he was shivering so hard he didn't know what it felt like to be warm anymore. 

Deadpool got him out of the water and then into a bed. All the blankets he could feel on top of him didn't do a thing to warm him up. But when he crawled in next to him, it finally started to help. 

Peter was in a daze as his body finally clawed its way back to a healthy temperature. He had no idea how much time had passed, how long Deadpool had just laid with him. His eyes were closed and he was just enjoying being held. They did it all the time, after they had sex, but he still loved it. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of it, honestly. 

_You should tell him. He saved us, from dying and from being discovered._ Venom's voice was soft and, if Peter didn't think the very idea of it was impossible, he'd say it sounded relaxed. _He cares for us. For you._

Peter buried his face further into Deadpool's chest. _I think I love him._

_I don't know what love is or what it feels like, but I believe you're right._

It shouldn't have reassured him, but it did. He'd gotten so used to having Venom's opinions about everything that he didn't know if he could have gone through with it without their approval. The fact that they were so approving meant a lot to him. "Is there a light in here?" Maybe his whole night got completely derailed and crazy, but that didn't mean he couldn't go through with his plan. 

"Yeah. Close your eyes." Peter did as he was told, feeling Deadpool move and then seeing the light turn on through his eyelids. "Okay." 

For a second, he just sat there. He knew what he wanted to do but it still felt a little daunting. _Take it off._ Peter squared his shoulders and reached for his mask, pulling it off before he could overthink it and talk himself out of it. "I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

Deadpool just stared at him, his usually expressive mask unnervingly blank. Dread curled through his stomach, making him nauseous. He sat up, preparing to make his escape. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself to you because -" 

"Wade. Wade Wilson." The words shut him up. "And I've got to tell you, seeing how gorgeous you are really makes me not want to show you what I've got going on under here. If you're a ten, I'm like a negative fifteen." 

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Wade." He smiled a little wider and said it again. "Wade, I've felt all of your skin. I've got a pretty good idea of what it looks like and I don't care. I.." The rest of his sentence trailed off because he wasn't sure if he was ready to say all that. He'd just admitted it to himself, it seemed more fitting to let himself sit with it for a while before he shared. 

He was so busy biting his lip that he didn't really see the struggle Wade faced. Peter didn't stop until he saw the flash of red and then he finally got to see Wade's face. He wasn't surprised by what he saw. In all honesty, he'd been constructing Wade's face in his imagination ever since they'd started the sexual part of their relationship. He'd caught glimpses of his chin and neck, obviously, even though he tried to respect his preferences and not look. But they'd obviously kissed, and he knew how his skin felt under his hands and lips. He didn't have stubble of any kind anywhere, so he assumed he didn't have any hair. 

On the surface, Wade looked like he'd expected. He was hairless everywhere and his skin was rough, with patches that looked too pale and tight. Peter was completely unprepared for the details, though. Somehow, he'd missed how sharp and strong his jaw was, and it matched the angles of his cheekbones. 

Slowly, gently, he reached out, running his fingertips over his cheekbones and down his jaw. He wanted desperately to pull the blanket away from him and finally lay his eyes on what he'd only felt before, but he didn't want to overwhelm him. It was like he wasn't in control anymore after that. His body leaned into him and his hands moved to his neck to pull him close. Then, Peter kissed him. At first, Wade's mouth was still under his and his shoulders were tense. When he finally relaxed, not completely but more than enough for Peter, he kissed back. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it meant something. 

Peter pulled back, a soft little smile on his lips. Wade finally opened his eyes, confusion, fear, and hope warring in them. And when he finally got to see them, it felt like his soul was set on fire. 

_Tell him._

Peter nodded. "Yeah, okay. I can do that. It's not absolutely terrifying or anything." 

"You know I hate it when I don't know both sides of the conversation." Wade's voice was thick, but he was trying hard to act like it was normal. 

A short laugh forced its way out of Peter's mouth. To gather his courage, he leaned forward. "Just kiss me for a while and I'll fill you in after." Wade seemed happy to oblige, even letting the blanket slip out from between them. All the warm skin pressed against his was as reassuring as it was arousing. Maybe he'd say his truth and it would all crumble into dust, but even if it did, it didn't make this moment any less real. He'd always have the memory of Wade's skin against his, their mouths hungry for each other, and their bodies slotting together perfectly. This couldn't be taken away. 

The longer they kissed, the more Wade's muscles relaxed under Peter's hands. The bigger man laid back against the pillows, pulling Peter along with him until he was laid out on top of him. 

_Tell him._

"Stop." It took so much self control for Peter to pull his mouth away from Wade. "If this keeps up, I'll never say what I need to." He closed his eyes and then rested his head on his shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. He lay like that for a few minutes, letting the familiar scent of Wade's skin and his rough hands rubbing his back calm him down. Maybe this could wait? He knew Wade, even if he'd just learned his name. If he asked for more time, Wade would give it to him. Just the fact that he'd managed to keep his mouth shut for so long was proof of that. He must be burning up with curiosity, White and Yellow surely filling him with doubts, and yet. 

He was waiting for Peter to speak. 

_Tell him now, Peter._

He nodded and then licked his lips, a fleeting smile crossing them when he accidentally licked Wade's collarbone and made him shiver. A deep breath in was all the more stalling he allowed himself. "I'm in love with you." 

"Oh, baby boy." A laugh had no business sounding so sad. It nearly broke Peter's heart because he knew he didn't believe him. "You don't love me. It's just the emotional reaction to someone saving your life. And there's probably some emotional residue from all the times we've been doing the horizontal tango, partaking in aggressive cuddling. Taking the ol' One Eye to the optometrist. Bruising the beef curtains. Sheathing the meat dagger. Doing the dipsy doodle. Riding the bony express. Launching the meat missile. Pondering the unicorn. Where was I going with this?"

Peter went from heartbroken to confused to impressed as Wade kept talking. He sat up, letting his knees rest on either side of his hips. "Those are all euphemisms for sex?" He'd heard exactly one of those before. 

"You'd be surprised how many there are." Wade smiled, goofy and wide. If it weren't for his eyes, Peter could almost believe he'd let that hopelessness go. Maybe his mask had been about more than just hiding his skin. 

Peter shook his head. "I know what you're trying to do, Wade." At the innocent look the man tried to put on, he rolled his eyes. "It's not about 'emotional reside' or being too grateful for you saving my life." Maybe he wasn't the most aware of his emotional state all the time, but he wasn't a complete idiot and he wasn't a highly emotional person that reacted too quickly. Plenty of people would say that he was only twenty one, that he couldn't be mature enough to know himself so well, but being Spiderman had made him mature faster than he had ever wanted to. It had taken a while to figure out what he meant, but he was sure of it. The only reason he'd said 'think' to Venom was because he didn't want to admit it. He wasn't going to back down now that he had. "I love you. I _trust_ you. I've trusted you with everything. The only thing you don't know about me is my aunt and that's only because I can't justify the emotional scarring she'd get from how often you hit on me. If you promised to be on your best behavior, I'd introduce you in a second." He stopped himself and shook his head. "And that's not the fucking point." 

Wade chuckled, though it sounded off. "You're really rambly with your soulful confessions." 

"And you're an asshole." Peter smacked his shoulder lazily, but the smile on his face was affectionate. "The point is that I know what I'm talking about. I know what I'm feeling. You don't get to tell me that what I'm feeling and saying aren't true, or try to brush it off. I love you." Wade didn't look convinced, but he was still looking at him. "I'm not a teenager. I know that shits going to be messy. Just because you haven't taken a job in the last six months doesn't mean you won't ever take one. And I don't like the fact that you're most likely going to be out there killing someone, but it doesn't matter because I'd rather fight with you about it and have you in my life than lose you. I want you around, stinking up my apartment because you hate doing laundry and talking me out of anxiety attacks when finals come up. I, just, I want you. For real. Facebook official, gross ass public displays of affection, hashtag-my-bae want you."

For the first time, Wade didn't look like he was internally shooting down everything he was saying. There was a smile on his face, a little soft and so incredibly sweet. "You want to call me your bae? For real?" When Peter nodded, completely seriously, Wade sighed. "This is going to crash and burn, Webs. We're talking Pompeii and the zombie apocalypse here." Then, he smiled and pulled Peter down. When their lips were just a breath apart, he spoke again. "But okay. Who am I to say no to locking down a sweet piece of ass like you." When Peter opened his mouth to complain about the word choice, Wade just pulled him in the rest of the way and kissed the words out of his mouth.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end.
> 
> Keep checking me out. I've got a handful of ideas for more fics. :)

Peter dropped onto the couch with a groan. Yeah, he had super strength, but it just wasn't reasonable for a small guy like him to carry a hundred pounds of stuff up four flights of stairs by himself, so he still had to do everything in 'normal human sized' batches. And Spiderman couldn't be seen carrying moving boxes into any apartment because he really didn't feel like dealing with people knowing where he lived. 

And he lived here, now. With Wade and the apartment they'd hunted for for months. It shouldn't have taken that long, not with the insane bank account that Wade and now himself had access to. But Peter flat out refused to let Wade bankroll their life together, so he'd insisted they look for something he could actually make a reasonable contribution to. That was exactly why they were on the fourth floor of a building without an elevator, six blocks from the nearest subway station, and a twenty minute subway ride away from the nearest laundromat. It was a shitty little apartment, with cracked ceilings and pea green tile in the bathroom, and it was just going to look shittier when Wade got his thousands of dollars worth of top of the line entertainment equipment, including his eighty five inch TV and no less than three different gaming systems. Peter wasn't actually sure how much room was going to be left in the place between the couch and the entertainment center. 

But Peter could afford exactly half of the rent and still have enough money left over from his various paychecks to be able to pay for travel and the occasional coffee splurge. He'd given up the fight on paying for groceries, mostly because the one time Wade had seen what he brought home from the grocery store, he'd literally had to sit down and talk himself out of violence. Apparently, he didn't appreciate ten bags of tater tots and three bags of Hershey kisses, with a single multipack of ramen and a box of Crystal Light pouches. 

Honestly, the only reason he wasn't banned from the kitchen was probably because Wade liked him having the coffee all ready to go for him when he woke up, since Peter left early for work or class. 

A light smack to his foot had Peter opening his eyes, a smile on his face when he looked at his ridiculous boyfriend. He was wearing a big black hoodie, hood pulled up to hide his face, and oversized blue and green jeweled sunglasses. A pair of bright pink, fuzzy pajama pants tucked into dirty combat boots completed the look. "What you doing, pudding pop?" 

Peter lifted his feet and set them down again after Wade slid under them. "Just taking a break. Finally got the last of the boxes up." 

Wade tossed the sunglasses in the direction of the corner to get them out of the way and then started untying Peter's shoes. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he pulled them off because they obviously stunk. Still, he pulled the socks off and then pressed his thumb hard into the arch of his foot, making Peter sigh at the pleasure-pain of it. "Well, I've returned with food and liquor and an ass load of lube so we are great to celebrate." 

He laughed and debating kicking him, but then his foot wouldn't be being massaged. A face formed in his black shirt. "Chocolate?" 

"Yeah, yeah, you bottomless pit. I got some chocolate. But you really need to cut back on the sweets, Peter isn't going to be able to metabolize that forever, you know." Wade gestured vaguely to the counter where four pizza boxes sat next to a few reusable shopping bags. 

Venom just sunk back into Peter's skin, choosing not to answer. Wade and Venom had been fighting about Peter's eating habits since they'd officially gotten together. Peter didn't honestly care as long as he got fed often and plenty. 

Wade got up and washed his hands before grabbing the pizza boxes and the bottle of chocolate sauce he'd bought. The coffee table was currently sitting against the wall so they just sat on the floor with the boxes between them, their backs against the couch. After they ate their fill, Peter pushed the boxes away and then stood up, easily pulling Wade up with him. He only stopped at the bags long enough to grab the bottle of lube before going into the bedroom and pushing him to the bed. They had a new apartment to christen.


End file.
